And In My Sleep, I Hum Along
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: Song Fic: Nikko dreams of a girl who won't leave his mind. what does a guy to do? Hum along and hope she joins in. story about the song "Hum Along" by Ludo. Better than the description!


Chapter 1:

"_You'll never hear this song  
You'll never see the movie in my head"_

"Soooo, Nikko, tell us about that girl you saw at the coffee house again?" Adam asked with a huge smirk across his face.

"Was she as 'beautiful' as the stars and the moon?" Blake asked next, exaggerating beautiful as he held his hands together and batted his eyes lovey dovey at his friend Nikko.

"Did she ever, how did you put that? Uh, give your heart back?" Travis asked lastly.

Once the three of them got their comments out of the way, they burst out into hysterical fits of laughter. Adam pushed aside his guitar and fell to the floor laughing so hard. Travis whipped away a tear from his eye from laughing. Blake was too busy trying to write all of their comments down in his song book but was failing for he couldn't' even see the paper through his teary eyes.

Nikko, annoyed with his friends, picked up his guitar from the stand. As his friends were slowly falling to the floor laughing, he picked up his guitar pick and put it in his mouth to hold. He found the cord for his guitar and plugged it into his amp then into his guitar. Nikko flipped on the switch to turn the amp from 'off' to 'on'. The red light on top gave him the OK that it was on. After setting all the volumes up to '10' he took the pick out of his mouth.

His fingers found a random cord, and he strummed his guitar. If cartoons were real, there would've been sound waves flying out of that amp as he strummed the cord. Adam, Blake and Travis put their hands over their ears, ceasing their laughter. Now it was Nikko's turn to laugh his ass off.

"Payback is a bitch," Nikko said beginning to play "Johnny B. Goode" on his guitar, "and so am I," he then smiled.

"Not funny, Nikko," Travis said.

"Well you guys were the ones laughing about that girl I told ya about," he said defensively.

"HEY!"

Nikko put his guitar down on the table and all four of them walked out of the garage and looked up to the house that owned the garage. A girl with a towel around her head was poking her head out the window. She was red in the face with anger.

"What?" Nikko asked.

"Mom said to keep it down, Nikko!"

"Mom's not home," he said.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Nikko! When mom's not home I'm in charge!" she yelled.

"Relax, Kennedy…"

"Don't tell me to relax! I'm in the middle of practicing my valedictorian speech for my graduation!"

"I don't care, Ken! We're going back to band practice now," Nikko said, blowing her off completely.

The four walked back into the garage and Nikko pulled the garage door down, giving them peace to rehearse. Adam flopped back down into the old couch that they were sitting in before Nikko's sister interrupted them.

"What crawled up her ass?" Travis asked.

"She's nervous for graduation high school," Nikko shrugged putting on his guitar again, "it's really not a big deal."

"What it's like? Graduating?" Travis asked.

"Nothing special. Just get more freedom. I still don't know what to do."

"You'll find out eventually," Adam said.

"So about that girl," Travis brought up again.

"Drop it," Nikko said coldly.

"Why?" Adam asked, "We just wanna know more about her, that's all."

Nikko ignored them as he went along playing a song he was working on. He got most of the inspiration for the song when he saw that girl in the coffee shop. He only had a few lines of the song done. Nikko has been fantasizing about this one single girl at the coffee shop for at least a week.

"Whutchya thinkin about, Nik?" Travis asked.

"Nothing important," Nikko snapped.

But it was important, to Nikko at least. No one will ever see what kinda twisted things he thought about with this girl. It was like a movie playing over and over in his head. No one would ever see it. It's like an independent hipster film. Only three people would know about it. Only one person will truly love it, and that one person is Nikko.

He was secretly working on a song about this girl in the coffee shop. There was only one downfall to this girl. She was just a year younger than he. Graduating with Kennedy and his cousin Eric, they both knew her but failed to know Nikko's undying love for her.

"So, Nik," Blake began, getting their lead guitarist and singer back to reality, "What's this girl's name anyway?"

"Yeah! You're always talking about her and thinkin about her," Travis added.

"And you're probably writing a song about her now!" Adam concluded with a smirk.

"Her name is Harley."

"Like Harley Quinn? That's amazing!" Travis's geek side was showing, "Oh man, are you lucky! If you two did go out, you'd be Joker!"

"Travis, you dropped something," Adam said with the most serious face possible.

"What?"

"Your dignity," he then added with a smirk.

Nikko smiled as he heard his friends laugh and poke fun at each other. They wouldn't understand how he felt about Harley. Cliché as that was, it was true.

"Stop dreamin about your Harley Quinn and let's rehearse!"

**(A/N: here it is. The first chapter of my first song-fic! It's going to be difficult especially the way I plan on taking it and that's good. I love a challenge! I think the chapters are going to be short. It's a 4 minute song broken up into lyrics to try to turn it into a story of sorts.**

**Anyway, I hope this turns out well! R and R, and you guys rock!)**


End file.
